


【团酷】恐怖向合集

by hyydxcj



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyydxcj/pseuds/hyydxcj
Summary: 一篇一篇整理好麻烦的，所以打包了……水平不一 ，越来越差，就这样
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

不好意思啊，  
第一篇被我改过重投到杂志社了，（不好意思，人要吃饭嘛）  
结果把改过的东西放出来了，回档也回错了-_-||  
……也没个人提醒我  
等找到原版会补齐


	2. Chapter 2

收藏家  
当库洛洛今天第七次提出要去食堂逛逛的时候，玛琪觉得自己已经忍无可忍了，毕竟第六次还是在一个小时之前。  
“恕我直言，团长。你饿得未免太频繁了。”  
“抱歉，我现在内分泌失调而且神经不受控制。”没有理会同伴的质疑，库洛洛径直站起来便要离开，“我的脑袋在暴乱中被敲坏了，这可是你们一口咬定的。”  
一阵骇人的沉默在人群中弥漫开，其他本想劝阻的团员，在听到库洛洛如此论调后都纷纷坐回原位，只得放任他离去。这状况很稀奇，自旅团成立至今，蜘蛛的“头脑”和“肢体”还是头一次变得如此不协调。  
矛盾的起因还要从三天前说起。那天晚上，库洛洛自昏迷状态中醒来，发现自己倒在团员之间，大衣上溅满了鲜血，脸上还出现了几道抓痕。他试图回忆起事情的经过，可无论怎么努力，脑海内却依旧一片空白。同伴们的说法是在底层的叛乱中被误伤击中。这解释无疑很牵强，库洛洛绝对不会相信自己被一群不会念能力的杂鱼砸昏了，更何况他暗自调查过，那一天黑鲸号上太平得很，什么暴动都没有发生。  
对于团员们的欺骗，聪明的团长自然只是点破不说破，他并不想把事情弄僵。更何况，就算大家对真相闭口不谈，一直在暗中调查的库洛洛也差不多有了头绪。在他昏迷的那一天，旅团的宿敌酷拉皮卡竟也离奇失踪了。这个案子被轰轰烈烈地上报到了委员会，想不知道都难。  
两件事情的发生时间诡异地重合在一起，库洛洛在潜意识里认定自己就是这起失踪案的罪犯，却全然记不起是在何地、用何种方式完成了这次行动。  
现在，团长坐在餐桌边，面前只摆着一杯水。他确实不是来吃饭的，他是来打探消息的。  
食堂是人员流动最为密集的地方。无论你睡在底仓的哪一块区域，一天之内，总要抽出些时间来这里。从食堂里获得情报，无疑是最真实有效的方法。  
就这样静默着待了好久，库洛洛仔细观察着往来的人群，窃听他们的交谈，直到一个白发苍苍的老头坐到对面遮挡了视线。库洛洛见过这个人，是一个隐藏的黑帮头目。别看现在一副和蔼可亲的样子，其血腥恐怖的真面目可是丝毫不亚于旅团。然而现在，那个可憎的老头似乎只是单纯地想找个年轻人聊聊天。  
“呦，小伙子，到黑暗大陆来想做点什么呢？”  
“我是一个收藏家，来此寻找有价值的藏品。”  
“哦，为了秘宝来的。”老头的神色中闪过一丝鄙夷，“年轻人，那种莫须有的东西还是看淡的好。只要有了权势，你根本就不必为之努力。”  
于旅团而言，权势才是真正没用的东西。团长感到好笑，却默不作声。他还想在这多坐一会，遂自然地岔开了话题。  
“先生，就算最终得不到秘宝。找到真正想要之物的我，也算不枉此行。”  
“这船上会有比秘宝更吸引人的东西？”老人惊诧。  
“当然，我看中了一个不会屈服灵魂，更准确的说，是一颗心。”  
一种类似于拉风箱的声音在大堂里回荡，那是老黑帮在笑，寒鸦悲鸣一般地令人毛骨悚然。  
“呵，女人？”  
若硬要这样比喻，倒也不是不行。  
库洛洛笑而不语。他想起了酷拉皮卡莹亮的肤色，那具身体就像是从暖玉中剥离出来的一样。  
“这答案还真是出乎意料，果真是自己老了啊。”黑帮依旧在放声大笑，这个话题貌似勾起了他不少愉快的回忆。“到了这个岁数，身上所有的器官都越来越硬，唯有一个部件恰好相反…”  
桌椅碰撞的声音打断了尚在进行的谈话。团长现在站起身来了，带着丝丝的怒意。和自己的团员也好，和陌生人也好，一旦话题牵扯上了锁链手，他翻脸就比翻书还快。  
老头的荤段子让人感到尴尬，一向以稳重自持为傲的库洛洛受不了这种低俗的玩笑，那就像把他心中的天使污蔑成娼妇。  
“我还有事，告辞。”  
“别自视清高，臭小子。在我如你这般大时，就已经奸杀三个女人了。”望着对方远去的身影，老头嚣张地大喊，“换做是你又会怎样呢？心爱之人歇斯底里地怒骂自己就是个人渣。”  
“至少我不会杀了他。”团长的气血在上涌，恨不得回身摘了那人的脑袋。  
“省省吧，换做是你，只会做得更加残忍。看人的这点眼光，我还是有的。”像是提前参透了一切，老黑帮没有理会对方愤怒的反应，鹰一样锐利的眼睛紧紧盯住了库洛洛的背影。  
“我不是个好东西，而你，则是一个彻头彻尾的恶魔。”

团长的大衣上又添了几笔红色。就在刚才，他花了些时间让那个老头永远闭上了嘴。惹人心烦的家伙不在了，可他的话语却如诅咒一般缠上了蜘蛛，满满当当地挤在脑海，怎么甩也甩不掉。  
“酷拉皮卡还没找到不是吗？说不定他根本就没死…即便真的有什么事，犯人就一定是我吗？有什么证据……一切只是巧合，我怎么可能会杀了他呢…怎么可能……”  
一次又一次地疯狂暗示自己，库洛洛感觉自己的头都要炸了。言语上的麻痹并不能持续太长时间，在苦苦思索良久后，一些零散的片段已经渐渐浮于意识表面，只需再多一点的刺激便要呼之欲出。那是他曾经卖力寻找，如今却又想要回避的真相。  
在一番努力过后，昏迷前的记忆最终停留在了爱人漂亮的眼睛上。那双绯色的眸子那样艳丽，占据了他意识的全部。除了那对眼睛，他再也回想不起其他，也再也看不见其他。  
那应该是酷拉皮卡身上最美的地方，胜过一切珍宝，甚至于，到了非得到不可的地步……  
库洛洛开始害怕了，莫名其妙的。  
最终机械隆隆的轰鸣声扰乱了他的思考。每隔三天，黑鲸号一上间无人的隐藏舱室就会自动开启。舱室里有一台通向外界的巨大风机，用来给污浊的底仓换气。团长觉得自己有必要吹吹海风冷静一下了，遂追随着噪声的来源机械地挪动身体。

“我怎么会忍心杀了你呢？即使你恨我入骨。”

来来往往的行人变得稀少，库洛洛向着黑鲸号的隐秘区域探索。周遭的光线越来越昏暗，机械运行的声音也变得越来越刺耳。无论是再怎么年久失修，这种音量也未免有些超乎常理了，连肮脏的木地板都被震得颤动，不堪重负地作响。  
“吱呀，吱呀”  
有点像凄厉的哀嚎，但更像是肢体被投进绞肉机里的声音——黏连的组织缠紧了转轴，腥热的血浆冲涮着刀片，碎肉和骨碴翻出来，迸溅得到处都是。然后被绞紧的机械就会发出这样的怪响。  
“吱呀，吱呀”  
突如其来的联想吓出了库洛洛一身冷汗。  
“不可能的吧…”  
团长试图安慰自己，双脚却止不住的颤抖。已经快要到了，在他的身侧有一直通平台的狭长楼梯，而风机就在平台上。刀刃一般的钢制叶片高速飞旋，阳光就从那穿过来，奇异地变换着角度，晃得他睁不开眼。想要支撑自己，库洛洛去摸那扶梯却触到了一手半干的鲜血。毫无疑问的，这里就是修罗场。

也许，他应该装疯卖傻地接受团员的解释。

短短的几级台阶，竟变得比登天还难。  
库洛洛一阶一阶地向上走，每迈出一步，都会有新的证据被发现。  
一缕缕整齐堆砌的是紧绷的肌肉，一团团毛毛躁躁的是被弄乱的发丝，像土块一样干巴巴的是肝脏，像泥巴一样湿漉漉的是脾和胆，碎成渣的是骨骼，撕成条的则是肠胃……  
血淋淋的碎片被不断地发现，一个模模糊糊的人形也在的意识中缓缓拼合而成——那是他的爱人，也是宿敌，一个高傲至极的金发青年，光一般的耀眼。团长曾在情不自已时向那人表露过心意，也必然会在极度失望后向那人举起屠刀。  
三日前的癫狂记忆在一点点回笼。  
他记起酷拉皮卡出离愤怒的样子——捂着被刺伤的小腹，狠狠地咒骂自己是个人渣。  
他记起自己是如何不知所措地道歉——那时的金发青年蹲伏在地上，双手紧紧遮住面颊。  
他记起一双沾满鲜血的手掐住了爱人的脖子，决然地向着风机推去——酷拉皮卡的双手还在四处抓挠着，被废去念力的抵抗是那样无力，就如同垂死的幼猫。  
“然后呢…这样之后呢……”   
库洛洛快要崩溃了。  
“我怎么可能会真的杀了你，即使你恨我入骨！即使我也恨你至深！”  
嘶吼着冲上平台，呆望着这一切，团长久久地陷入沉默。血腥的证据就摆在眼前，已容不得什么抵赖。  
黑色的西装布料挂在转轴上，呼啦啦地摇摆着，就像安魂的丝带。刀片已染成红色，被异物卡住的风机仍在转动，只是杂音多了许多许多。  
“不可能” 库洛洛失神地喃喃，险些从平台跌落。  
如果凶手真的是我，又为何什么也不留下。至少，你最美的一面，你那双烈火一般的眼睛，我们之间怨恨的起点！

两个略微变形的球状物体伴随着挣扎的动作，从大衣内侧的口袋里滚出来了，弹跳着落到了平台的中央。  
毕竟，凶手可是个天生的收藏家啊。


	3. Chapter 3

团酷的恐怖邮件挑战

旋律恐怕永远也不会原谅自己的这次失误。那时的酷拉皮卡，应该是信任自己足够的细心才会把邮件发来的，然而自己让他失望了。那些看似平实的文字背后，隐藏着许多绝望的求救。等她读懂时，一切都已经晚了。  
锁链手死亡的那个冷秋，所有的通讯记录，都整理如下：

第1次邮件往来：（酷拉皮卡的群发邮件）  
xx年9月29日  
先给大家道歉了。火红眼本应回收完毕，但最近又传出了尚在贩卖的消息。不管这是不是真的，我都必须前去调查。公司的事现在全权委托给你们，明天一早，我就会登机前往一个名为“兰鸥”的国家。十一月末，无论事情有没有处理好，我都会前来参加分公司的剪彩。【回复】  
雷欧力：你要去兰鸥吗？真巧啊，我也要到那边去参加一个医学会议，到时候联系。  
旋律：带些药品过去吧，兰鸥的气候很恶劣。  
芭蕉：放心好了，boss。反正你出差是常态。  
师傅：不要被虚假的信息迷惑双眼……算了，你从来都不听我的。请注意安全。

第2次邮件往来：（to 小杰&奇犽）  
xx年9月30日  
冈、奇犽，我现在兰鸥。果真是被骗了，无所事事的待了一整天。我和雷欧力住在一起，等他开完会，我们就一起回去。临走前想带些纪念品给你们，有想要的东西吗？  
【回复】  
(｡ì_í｡)酷拉皮卡送的东西，无论是什么我都会很喜欢的！对啦，奇犽说他想要糖。散播假消息的人超讨厌，竟然拿这种事情开玩笑。  
我们在新大陆过得很好，不用担心。酷拉皮卡也一定要注意身体，不要熬夜。  
那个…奇犽说你要是再在大晚上的发邮件打扰他，他就生气了啊。  
【酷拉皮卡的回复】  
你的回复，我完全读懂了，冈。请替我向奇犽道歉。  
其实…你可以拖到第二天早上回消息。  
中午也行。

第3次邮件往来：（to 旋律）  
xx年10月1日  
旋律，公司里一切还好吗？今天看新闻，发现敌对组织发起了抛市活动，有受到冲击吗？（我感觉好像出事了）。  
要处理好火红眼的事，还得在兰鸥待一段时间。我在一个（环境静谧）的小镇租了房子，（房东竟然是以前救认识的人)，我们相处地很融洽。这个地方的（网络受监控)，我（只能在有限的时间里和你一人联系)。有点无语，命明房租什么的都不便宜。  
【回复】  
公司里一切正常。我这里的消息不太灵通，还完全没察觉到股票市场的变动，也没听说相关的新闻。最近会多加注意的，请你不要担心。  
知道你在兰欧有认识的人我们就放心了。

第4次邮件往来：（to旋律）  
xx年10月2日  
待在房东家，有种（与世隔绝)的感觉呢。无聊倒是可以忍受，蜘是租住的地方真的很小，以至于我们两个人不得不（时刻待在同一个房间)。最让人接受不了的应该是这里的土蛛文化吧。昨天，（房东警告我不要乱讲话)，不然会有危险。  
【回复】  
酷拉皮卡的输入法暴露了很多问题呐。从上次就想提醒你，信里有错别字，可能是“蜘蛛”这个词用的太频繁了。趁着在兰鸥，好好放松一下吧。  
兰鸥是个很有异域格调的地方，有关的习俗禁忌已经在附件里整理好了。希望能帮到你。

第5次邮件往来：（to旋律）  
xx年10月6日  
从那以后有三天没来信了吧，旋律。期间，（和房东发生了些许不愉快的事)，不过已经解决了。今天，我、房东以及另一位女孩玩了（字谜游戏)。（我暗示了很久，可那个女孩怎么也听不懂。房东说我可以继续玩，但是要讲基本的规则。他对自己很有自信。)  
就此停笔，我觉得有点累。昨天不小心（撞破了脑袋)，还在疼。  
【回复】  
玩得开心就好，但要注意安全，也不要再随便和房东吵架了。  
从你的信里，我看到你渐渐变得像个孩子。  
真的很为你高兴，酷拉皮卡。

第6次邮件往来：（to旋律）  
xx年10月10日  
房东真的是个很好相处的人。他怕我（自己一个人待在房间)会寂寞，就把利奥带过来了。（有利奥在会比较安心，但我也很后悔，他本该在外面的。)  
【回复】  
利奥？是小动物吗？感觉你说的不像人呢。

第7次邮件往来：（to 旋律）  
xx年10月11日  
利奥是小狗，还带着（茶色眼镜)。房东很讨厌他。  
【回复】  
你会幽默了，酷拉皮卡。

第8次邮件往来：（to旋律）  
xx年10月12日  
（又受了点伤)，（所以昨天没有和你联系)。晚上总是睡不着，觉得很累。也许，我不能适应兰鸥的气候。（医生现在在这里，）先停笔。  
【回复】  
昨天你有发邮件过来啊，是不是记错了。需要我过去看你吗？你好像需要人照顾。公司这边运转正常，我可以脱身。

第9次邮件往来：（to旋律）  
xx年10月20日  
千万不要一个人过来，旋律！这里真的很危险。  
（利奥被人杀了），房东把他埋在了院子里。我真的很难过，就快要疯了。利奥什么也没做错，都是我害的。  
房东他不许我哭。  
【回复】  
像兰鸥这样的国家，难免会有这种事发生。一切都会过去的，酷拉皮卡。感觉你最近好脆弱。如果需要帮忙，请一定要告诉我。你真的好奇怪。

第10次邮件往来：（to旋律）  
xx年10月30日  
之前让你担心了，我很好。（房东也告诫过我，不要让同伴有过多疑虑）。  
（今天溜出去玩的时候，弄伤了手。)  
（是房东为我治疗的。)  
【回复】  
看到你恢复正常就好了。你的房东真的很不错。

第11次邮件往来：（to旋律）  
xx年10月31日  
你知道吗，旋律？兰鸥的（假肢)真的很不错。我试了一下，有点僵硬，但是能用。  
【回复】  
你的旅游项目好奇葩……

第12次邮件往来：（to旋律）  
xx年11月2日  
今天，房东带我到院子里晒太阳。  
他问我，（被管得那么严，心里会不会有怨恨)。我向他承认自己很无聊，有点（不想在这里住了)。房东没有说话，不过在回房间的时候，他问我，（想不想念利奥)。还问我如果（永远离开)了兰鸥，会不会想念他。  
他说，不止利奥，只要愿意，还可以带别的小动物过来。  
我有点害怕。  
我大概是惹他生气了。  
【回复】  
这话确实有点伤人，酷拉皮卡。

第13次邮件往来：（to旋律）  
xx年11月11日  
（今天，是房东的生日。)  
他要去做一桩大买卖。实话告诉你，他是个贼，还养了11只恶犬。  
地下室的钥匙在吗？我就随便问问，别在意。  
【回复】  
人有两面性。可能我要重新定位一下对房东的看法了。不过，只要你没事就好。  
别太紧张，钥匙还在。

第14次邮件往来：（to旋律）  
xx年11月12日  
他拿到手了，（共计32对，红宝石)。真替它们的原主人感到难过。  
在房东的（庆功仪式)结束后，我觉得很不舒服。  
最近诸事不顺，（火红眼的回收遇上了麻烦，我连最后的武器都没有了)。  
【回复】  
你太悲观了，酷拉皮卡。让我去看看你好吗。  
你的房东，貌似不像个好人。

第15次邮件往来：（to 旋律）  
xx年11月15日  
千万别这么说，房东他人还好。不要自己一个人来兰鸥，完全不用担心我。  
虽然已经到了深秋，但昨天晚上，怎么说。房间里很潮湿，有黏糊糊的东西。  
我好像生病了，最近可能少有通信。房东在给我治病  
【回复】  
注意防潮。有病的话，最好去医院。别再坚持了，酷拉皮卡，回来吧。你说过的，十一月末就会回来。

第16次邮件往来：（to旋律）  
xx年11月25日  
为什么不懂我没力气了是私自联络去地下室有我的遗愿对不起以后不能  
【回复】  
酷拉皮卡，偷偷把详细地址发过来好吗，我们去兰鸥找你。

酷拉皮卡再也没有发来消息，旋律发现火红眼失窃后报警。事情毫无进展，直至12月1日，分公司成立的那天。

第17次邮件往来：（to旋律）  
详细地址连同地图在附件里。  
来找吧，那是他的遗愿，小姐。  
from 库洛洛·鲁西鲁

附：注解  
1——正常的邮件，交代起因。  
2——关于奇杰的恶趣味…  
3——酷拉皮卡被捉了，房东指的是库洛洛。为了不被怀疑，库洛洛让他发邮件证明自己安全。两个错字拼在一起是救命。中间也有其他暗示。  
4——酷拉暗示被控制，且控制他的人是库洛洛。受到了威胁。  
5——酷拉向旋律暗示当前的状况，库洛洛同意他和同伴保持“虚假”的联系。  
6——雷欧力也被控制了，为了救酷拉皮卡。雷欧力名字的最末发音很像利奥。  
7——综合第八次通讯，这一封不是酷拉写的，而是库洛洛恶意伪造的。这时的库洛洛已经想杀雷欧力了。  
8——酷拉再次暗示雷欧力也在这里。  
9——库洛洛杀了雷欧力。因为嫉妒。  
10——库洛洛觉得酷拉皮卡的回信内容太过头了，暗示酷拉的手已经…  
11——酷拉皮卡说明手被砍掉了，用假肢给旋律发邮件。  
12——库洛洛对酷拉皮卡地控制很严格，而且已经有了杀意。酷拉皮卡想提醒旋律注意安全，库洛洛用其他伙伴威胁他了。  
13——酷拉再次暗示控制他的人是库洛洛（库洛洛的生日是11月11日）。看见11只恶犬是指旅团全员集合。酷拉皮卡知道蜘蛛要去偷火红眼，却没办法直接告诉旋律。  
14——火红眼被偷了，酷拉皮卡所有的努力付之东流。受到威胁，失去了全部的念能力。  
15——emm，自行体会。  
16——酷拉皮卡要被杀了。  
17——最后一封邮件，由库洛洛来写。此时，酷拉皮卡已经死了。  
（所有的受伤自然不是自己不小心弄的。）


	4. Chapter 4

一立方尺的爱人  
（一）  
库洛洛早已料到酷拉皮卡不会轻易原谅他。事实也的确如此。  
金发青年的眸子里燃着火，他的眉头紧蹙着，痛苦又愤恨的样子。  
“走吧，锁链混蛋。一切都处理好了，我来接你了。”  
刑讯室的门被推开的那一刻，刺鼻的霉锈味混着腐烂的尸臭扑面而来。团长忍不住伸手捂住了自己的鼻子，却又猛然察觉这动作在金发青年面前很是失礼，遂小心翼翼地放了下来。对于蜘蛛“示好”的行为，酷拉皮卡没有做出任何反应。他把脑袋搁在桌台边上，只静静地呆望着。也许，那是在等对方先给一个解释？  
“把你的行踪暴露给切利多尼希的事，我很抱歉。但就结局而言，我终究没有犯错不是吗？”  
刻意不看四周淋漓的血迹，也刻意忽视了青年裸露脖颈上的艳红伤口。库洛洛上前捧住了锁链手的脸，缓缓抬起来，强硬地让对方直视自己的眼睛。  
“别那么小气，酷拉皮卡。你说过的，我们的合作本就可以随时终止。”  
鲁西鲁先生说这番话时甚至还在笑。这态度在旁人眼里无疑非常可耻，令人鄙夷。但若是酷拉皮卡当初自己先“犯贱 ”，则又应该两说了。

蜘蛛口中的合作还要从三个月前讲起。黑鲸号上的继承者之争已进入白热化阶段。  
一个因贪图卡金帝国的秘宝，一个为保下十四王子的性命，原本水火不容的宿敌有了名为切利多尼希的共同敌人。没有一致的目的，亦没有共通的信仰，仅仅因为谁都灭不掉这根难啃的骨头就选择了统一战线。一切的前提都注定了这会是场闹剧，然陷入绝境的锁链手别无选择。  
库洛洛记得那是一个暴雨将至的可怖夜晚，狂风裹挟着海的腥臭灌进拥挤的底舱。在平民口中永远“高高在上”的酷拉皮卡光顾了旅团的临时基地，只身一人站在了蜘蛛的刀口上。团长最终还是选择饶恕了这个不知天高地厚的访客，因为锁链手带来的一系列谈判条件实在诱人。  
“暂时放弃一切敌对行动；透露自己全部的念能力信息；挫败四王子后得到的好处全部属于旅团；以及，库洛洛可以随时退出、终止合作。”   
那时，蜘蛛全员都认为酷拉皮卡疯了。把自己推向极危险的境地而不求回报，一切的一切就为了一个和自己毫无血缘关系的小王子。  
意气用事且愚蠢至极。  
直到今日，蜘蛛也只会这样认为。

“所以别怪我，酷拉皮卡。你早就该料到我有背叛你的可能。”  
回忆着两人曾经达成的协议，团长故作镇定的扶起了金发青年。对方既没有拒绝也没说原谅，任凭他一步步地带自己向牢门外走去。库洛洛试着继续理直气壮，可愧疚的感觉却怎么也排解不了。蜘蛛头子与锁链手之间早就萌生出了一些高于公正与契约精神的东西，两人都心知肚明，互不说破而已。  
“四王子开出了一个我不能拒绝的条件，一样对我有着极大诱惑力的宝物。那件宝物高于你能给我的所有好处，也高于我对你产生的那一丁点朦胧感觉。” 最终，男人坦白了，像是再也受不了这种压抑的气氛。他承认了自己的背叛，却也言明了自己的暗恋。  
“我的确出卖了你，但现在我来接你了。能原谅我吗，酷拉皮卡？我其实还有点喜欢你。”  
（二）  
库洛洛认为酷拉皮卡现在只是在佯装生气。事实也似乎是如此。  
金发青年咬着下唇，把眼睛瞪得滴溜圆，分明是刻意装作愤怒的样子。  
库洛洛感到心情愉快，他坚信酷拉皮卡已经原谅他了。尽管对方自始至终都未开口说过一句话，但行动可以说明一切。  
“别再臭着那张脸了，酷拉。眼睛瞪那么大就不会痛吗。”  
两个人一起向着临时基地进发，酷拉皮卡在前，鲁西鲁先生在后。他们最初是宿敌，如今却有了亲密如情侣般的互动：团长本就比锁链手要高一些。现在他紧紧黏着对方，伸手托住青年的侧脸，还讨好般地弯腰向前倾去。这动作让酷拉皮卡的后脑直接贴在库洛洛的胸膛上。  
好吧，他的恋人伤得是有些严重，但露出那样惊惧害怕的表情也太失礼了些。冷冷地瞥向来来往往的路人，鲁西鲁先生有点恼怒那些杂鱼用如此悚然的神色望向他们。在团长眼里，怀里这个有点残缺的锁链手和曾经完整的那一个并无区别——都是他无比珍视却又理解不了的东西。  
“喂，锁链混蛋。如果我们当初都能做到坦诚，那么结局会不会更美满一些？”  
蜘蛛突然发问了，现在他又忆起了那个癫狂的夜晚，并开始设想一种完美通关的玩法。

那时，锁链手与旅团间牢固无比又直白纯粹的利益关系出现了裂痕。这不是一场突发的意外，而是长久累积的结果。双方的合作已持续一月，对彼此的了解已远不是仇人滤镜中反映出来的一点半点。他们本可以让某些话烂在肚子里的，一切都是气氛的错。  
那是继承战结束前的最后一次晚宴，人群都陷入了这最后的狂欢。卡金的名号将要被改写，今夜盛装赴宴的王公贵族，或许不久便作为输家示众斩首。在一片觥筹交错、纸醉金迷中，两个人都被浸染得有些恍惚。  
在例行的情报交换结束之后，金发青年问了他本不该问的东西。  
“为什么要杀人呢，库洛洛？你明明很有头脑，遇事冷静，对团员不错，长得也还算像模像样。如果是个好人的话就好了。”  
“你的朋友杰•富力士曾问过同样的蠢问题，酷拉皮卡。现在我再说一次，’我不知道’，这就是答案。”  
两个人肩并肩站在会场的角落，用只能让彼此听见的音量低语着——就像是前来私会的地下情人。音乐猎人悠扬的笛声一波一波地涌来，流水般的洗濯着他们心底的仅存的那丝戒备。  
“锁链混蛋竟然问这么无聊的问题。怎么？是欣赏我？替我感到惋惜？”  
库洛洛觉得自己一定是在发疯，可在那种情境下，有些话一旦开口就会控制不住。  
“我其实是很欣赏你的，酷拉皮卡。你在敌人眼里是个不要命的疯子，但作为同伴真的无可挑剔。”  
“如果我们没有结怨，我也许会邀请你入伙。大家本质是相似的，你是个有信仰的家伙，那种执着并不比我倾注在旅团身上的少。”  
“更何况，你也算得上漂亮。”  
最后一句话是调侃的语气，至于其本人心底里究竟怎么想，恐怕也只有他本人才能知道。  
团长发现自己有些激动，甚至忍不住偏头盯着青年的侧脸，悄悄看对方圆润的耳垂和过分柔和的面部轮廓。只是，他最终把这一切都归结为空气中酒精的作用。  
失控是灾难的开端。一种暧昧却又无比骇人的沉默在蜘蛛与锁链手之间爆开，有什么温暖而又美好的东西泄露出来了，却让身处其中的双方都慌乱地避之不及。酷拉皮卡本有无数种方式来结束这场荒诞的对白，或是一句客套的、不冷不热的道谢，又或是一个揶揄式的轻笑和白眼，可他偏偏就选择了最糟糕的那一种。  
“你在说胡话，库洛洛。我不为你惋惜，也绝对没有半点欣赏你的意思。”金发青年转过身来，无比郑重地面向了他的宿敌，咄咄逼人且不可理喻，“你是个人渣，而我不是。别做那种无谓的、可能成为同伴的假设。我觉得恶心。”  
“等合作结束我们还会和以前一样。听着，我对你的态度不会有一丝一毫的改变。”   
酷拉皮卡说了谎，因为害怕。承担不起背叛族人的代价，就用故作激愤的腔调来掩饰实质的不安。他知道自己言重了，却固执地不肯稍降辞色。金发青年本认为库洛洛可以知趣的理解，然结果就是他没有，不旦没有理解还因此燃起了仇恨。  
那大抵是鲁西鲁先生近三十年人生里唯一的一次倾慕，那种感觉就像是开在沙漠里的一小朵米兰，虽然弥足珍贵，却容易凋谢枯萎。那朵花开得短暂，短暂到库洛洛都没意识到其名为“暗恋”。是酷拉皮卡亲手掐掉了那个花苞，连一点点暂且任其自生自灭的宽容都不肯给。在情感上宛如稚子的蜘蛛，甚至连感受都来不及，倏的一下，便又只剩荒芜。

回忆戛然而止。  
“所以，这难道全是我的错吗？你明明也有点倾慕我，为什么就是不承认。”团长轻轻揉搓着金发青年的脸颊，俯身在他的耳边喃喃低语。  
“事到如今，你满意了吗，酷拉皮卡？我已经很知足了。”  
（三）  
库洛洛猜想酷拉皮卡也应该知足了。事实已不得人知。  
金发青年不会再做出什么悲伤的表情，因为没有什么东西可以再扰乱他的情绪。  
库洛洛把一切都安排得妥当，在航程结束前，酷拉皮卡可以一直呆在他的藏书堆里不被任何事物打扰。   
“不用担心十二支会发现，因为协会压根就不知道我们之间的事。也不用操心八王妃和十四王子，他们母女现在和你半点关系都没有。至于第四王子，我可以向你发誓，我们这次交易过后就不会再联系了。” 团长一边解释，一边动手为锁链手清理出一块可以容身的地方。他的私人领地一直都很凌乱，各式各样的收藏品堆得到处里都是。  
“我知道你想问什么，酷拉。我们坐下来好好谈谈吧。关于背叛的细节，我想我不应该瞒着你。”  
终于，鲁西鲁先生在摆满杂物的柜台边缘腾出了块一尺宽一尺长的空余，他邀请酷拉皮卡待在那里，自己则坐在地上。两个人面对面地望着，锁链手看上去还算自然，蜘蛛表现得却有些紧张。在爱慕对象面前承认错误总归是件难事。

团长坦言那时的自己的确失神了，当切利多尼希以一副胜者的姿态嘲讽自己终将一无所有的时候。库洛洛爱慕酷拉皮卡，想要得到他，却又恨不得杀了他，欣赏他的同时也暗自唾弃着他。这种隐晦又扭曲的情感不容易被别人察觉，但在一个同样扭曲的家伙眼里则无处遁形。  
“我们交易吧，鲁西鲁先生。帮助那个不知天高地厚的黄毛小子能为你带来什么呢？多可悲啊。等到继承战结束，你们还会停留在原点。”那个阴险的男人抓住了蜘蛛的弱点，几乎一击毙命，“合作已经让你们知根知底，谁也克制不了谁。你一辈子都只能追在他后面，像条狗一样。”  
被秘密邀请到私人会客厅，于库洛洛而言，这着实是一次难忘的经历。无论是对方用鼻孔看人的傲慢态度，还是凑到脸前吐着人形舌头的可怖念兽，一切都令他新鲜。但真正让人感叹的还要属切利多尼希身后的透明展示柜。见多识广的盗贼头子还是第一次发现：人的尸体竟然可以被裱装的如此漂亮。  
冷血的王子转身触上了身后盛满了福尔马林溶液的器皿，缓缓地开出了自己的条件。被那些美丽的收藏品所诱惑，饱受情感折磨之苦的团长几乎是瞬间就点头赞成。

“亲爱的酷拉皮卡，之后的事，我们就都很清楚了。”  
库洛洛起身来到了青年身边，修长的手指深深插进了他柔软的金色发丝。他俯身吻他，火热的舌强势地撬开了惨白的唇。那个吻激烈而又绵长，因为团长知道自己以后将在无这样做的机会了。这是第一次，也是最后一次。

大战当夜，察觉自己被骗的锁链手愤恨得咬牙，他的眸中一片赤红，出离愤怒又失望至极的视线狠狠咬上了站在四王子身边的蜘蛛。  
酷拉皮卡希望自己至少能够死得有尊严，所以，他紧紧抿着唇。可当锋利的柴刀落下，脖颈上骤升的压力还是让眼睛丑陋地微突出来。  
锁链手再也不会悲伤了，因为库洛洛亲手取下了他的头颅——那正是切利多尼希答应要给他的东西。青年的生命与记忆，都永远地定格在了那一刻。

鲁西鲁先生终于如愿以偿，怀抱着自己的爱人回到了自己的归处。他所思慕的人现在只有一点点大，虽然不会说话、不会笑，但也绝不反抗、绝不逃跑。  
他把他放在透明的福尔马林容器里，那个容器只有小小一立方尺，却永久地占据了他灵魂的全部。


	5. Chapter 5

黑鲸  
黑鲸号的底仓向来潮湿拥挤，处处都散发着霉变的腐旧气味。好在这种情况现在已经得到改善，因为浓郁的新鲜血浆几乎把这里重新粉刷了一遍，竟也平添了不少的生气。酷拉皮卡现在就躺在这，和一堆凉透的、未凉透的躯体叠在一起，动弹不得，全身脱力。一截断臂正压在他的面颊上，视线被遮挡的他，什么也看不见，却不得不感受那块生肉赋予的触感——冰冷而又僵硬。  
“我的身体也会变成那样吗？”  
金发青年认定一切不会比着更糟糕了，直到一个无比欠揍的声音闯进脑海。  
“原来你在这啊。”  
说话的人是库洛洛。这家伙就算是碾成灰，酷拉皮卡也认得出来。紧接着压在脸上的重物被挪开了，阳光照了过来，金发青年忍不住半阖上眼睛。他的宿敌现在就站在那片刺眼的亮白色里，带着冷淡与戏谑的目光俯视着自己，就像来自异界的死神。  
“真是厉害啊，蜘蛛。利用傀儡的这种下流方法，除你之外也不会有别人了。”  
“嗯，你要逞强也只有现在了。毕竟，如丧家犬一样伏在地上的人是你。”团长的语调依旧轻松，听上去似乎丝毫没有被对方的嘲讽激怒。只是眼下拽动的动作却着实是野蛮了不少，修长的手指缠住大片发丝后开始用力向外拉扯。酷拉皮卡像个萝卜一样被从尸堆中拔了出来，痛得想开口骂人，可是他终究什么也没说，咬紧牙关、不发出惨叫已经是自己所能做到的极限。  
终于，在被拖着行进一段距离后，酷刑就此结束。库洛洛把人丢到了一个的角落，饶有兴致地看着对方痛苦又剧烈地喘息。金发青年知道自己马上就要完了，因为他听到浪涛的轰鸣，甚至还嗅到了海水的咸腥。他们在一个“排污口”附近，库洛洛会杀了他，然后丢出去喂鱼。用不了多久，锁链手就和其他在暴乱中死去的人群一样，永远地从“黑鲸”的生态系统中淘汰了。  
“我并不是非要你死不可，酷拉皮卡。作为获得你念能力的筹码，我很乐意留下你的命。你不觉得自己应该好好考虑一下吗？失败者也有失败者的活法。”  
“你说失败者吗…”金发青年的声音有些发抖，积满愤怒的眸子里迸发出耀眼的绯红，“我没有输给你，我绝不承认！”  
酷拉皮卡不想在蜘蛛面前表现幼稚，可心中蓬勃涌动的恨意却无论如何也扼制不住。就在那时，当象征着层级的大门打开，被控制的暴民就像洪水般不顾一切地涌了过来，而被卷入着暗流的自己，竟连库洛洛的影子都捉摸不到。用那么多无辜的生命给自己挡刀……  
“人渣！真不要脸！！！”最后这句简直就是歇斯底里，落寞到极点的酷拉皮卡挺身不顾一切地嘶吼，却又重重地瘫倒在地上。他不能接受这种下场，被灭族仇人杀害，沉到海底浸泡至腐烂。他不怕死，只怕自己死如尘埃。  
两人之间的气氛开始变得诡异。至于落难的孩子，不甘的情绪就分明地写在脸上。而从一开始就站在旁边试图交涉的库洛洛，在听完这番控诉之后也不能继续无动于衷。团长可不认为自己的行为卑鄙，他只是惊诧于猎物的反应。要知道在死亡面前，有多少人曾奢求这个苟活的机会。  
“我什么也不会说，要杀要剐都随你。”   
那回应听起来的确很有勇气。可当蜘蛛那意味不明的轻笑声传进鼓膜时，金发青年还是忍不住打了个冷战。库洛洛俯下身来了，离自己越来越近，恐怖的鼻息就喷在自己的脸上。尝试凝聚起残余的气力而无果，酷拉皮卡只能眼睁睁地看着对方的手掌贴上了自己的侧脸。湿润的感觉随着抚摸的动作铺散开来，只到此时，锁链手才惊诧地察觉到自己哭了，在最不应该示弱的人面前掉了眼泪。  
“难得我费尽心思地找了个让你活着的理由啊……”  
没有挖苦，也没有恶劣的嘲讽。一丝难以言喻的酸楚自库洛洛的眸中闪过，然而犹豫也仅仅只是那一瞬而已。下一秒，便又只剩下淡漠。“我现在还不想杀你，酷拉皮卡。”平静的声线读不出丝毫的情绪，团长陈述着这样的事实，就好像刚才失神的人并不是自己。  
“我不需要你的施舍，让我接受你给的东西，我宁愿去死。”酷拉皮卡并不领情，尽管声音还有些哽咽，话语中那绝不屈尊的气势却依旧不减分毫。  
“哈？你不要搞错了。我饶了你完全是因为自己还没玩够。这不是商议，而是告知。”被拒绝应是意料之中的事，可团长还是忍不住为此沮丧了一会。库洛洛对锁链手那漏洞百出的能力缺乏兴趣，也从未发动全团去刻意狩猎，自始至终都是如此。可惜在绝对的敌对立场面前，私人的情感注定只能是惊鸿一现。  
“我只是享受这种游戏而已，你的情绪我压根就不会考虑。” 这无疑是谎话，否则，那个忍不住替他拭去泪水的家伙是谁？  
“我只是想要看你受苦，你越挣扎，我便越快乐。”这无疑也是谎话，不然，那个莫名就倍感失落的家伙又是谁？  
“听好了酷拉皮卡，接下来，是我在侮辱你。不关乎情感，只因你懦弱。”

锁链手猛然发觉自己真的是太幼稚了，原来比死亡更难以接受的事情还有很多。  
逼仄的舱室里幽静的可怕，船舱外的浪涌声被意识刻意捕捉放大，低音炮般的在耳边轰鸣。不在水中，却似要溺毙。酷拉皮卡在拼命地转移自己的注意力，追逐着海浪，想象着外面的风景。船舱里正在发生的事太过羞耻，他怕自己会崩溃。  
金发青年现在浑身不着一物，手腕用衣带束缚着固定在了头顶，双腿被迫拉开，搭在同样赤裸的蜘蛛的腰侧。这本就是一种极尽暧昧的姿势，更何况对方还在想尽办法地逗弄他。察觉到身下人的思绪早就飘移到了别处，库洛洛开始模仿结合的姿势，一下一下地顶弄着青年的大腿内侧。  
“别总是关心舱外，亲爱的。如果你喜欢大海的感觉，直接告诉我也无妨。”  
他说，大海的感觉……  
酷拉皮卡已经不能再企图忽视掉自己所处的境况了。他脑中臆想的纯蓝幻境出现了些许的不和谐，有一条丑陋的触手自水面探了出来缠上了自己。库洛洛的那个部位就抵在他敏感的地方，蹭动的频率恰好与浪花的舒卷同调，让人不得不去在意。  
“滚！！！”被强制拉回到现实的青年羞愤地怒吼，他早已无力抵抗，现在竟连麻痹自己也办不到。  
“不会让你蒙混过关的，一定会让你有感觉的。” 库洛洛停下来了，俯身捧住酷拉皮卡的脸。那副屈辱的样子真的很美——被失落浸染的眉目低垂着，未干的泪水挂在睫毛上，眸子里的光火溢出来了，连眼角都漂着绯色。那孩子开始咬着牙沉默，却不知这种倔强只会起反效果。  
“总是不停地给我找麻烦。把旅团搅得一团糟，却又自顾自地走掉……” 修长的手指缓缓下移，掠过胸膛、腰线，在平坦的小腹上游移。他知道对方还是害怕的，因为被抚摸的地方止不住地发颤，带动着指尖都传来一阵阵被撩拨的酥痒。  
“别委屈，beauty”库洛洛吻了酷拉皮卡，安慰般的一触即离。“这惩罚微不足道不是吗？换做别人，是早就该死了......”   
“唔...啊！！！”  
一阵难以承受的惊呼蓦地在阴影里炸开，酷拉皮卡忍不住失声惨叫。他的脚踝被突然捉住抬高，被拉伸的痛苦几乎在瞬间就掌控了全部。幽闭的密室里传来窸窣地碰撞声，金发青年拼尽全力地挣扎，光洁的后背摩擦着满是血污与油渍的木质地板。这地方真的很脏，好在人是足够的美。  
“住手...我受不了，真的......”青年忍无可忍地求饶，语调里带着哭腔。  
库洛洛当然知道那是真的。他没有忘记对方是刚从尸堆里挖出来，尚处在备战状态的身体紧绷着，僵硬的关节似乎负担不了大幅度的动作，可自己就是不想停。  
“连死都不会畏惧的锁链手，会怕痛吗？”这回答很无耻，也有点绝情。  
金发青年的身形纤悉匀称，小腿则更是漂亮。团长忘不了他们初见的情景，那时，这双腿还套在黑色丝袜里。他瞥见柔和的曲线从粉色制服里流淌出来，就像是满溢出杯沿的咖啡。如果可以，他早就摸上去了。更何况现在，痉挛的肌肉有了生气，可怜兮兮地在掌心蠕动，又怎么可能收手。  
终于，在连绵不断地低吟声中，对方的躯体被翻折到了一个不可思议的弧度，库洛洛前倾着放低了重心，让酷拉皮卡的腿弯卡在自己的肩膀上。整套动作完成，承受者与施压者都忍不住舒了一口气。  
开什么玩笑啊，陷入这样难堪的境况......  
锁链手有些崩溃，恨不知廉耻的蜘蛛，也恨不争气的自己。现在，两人的距离如此之近，滚烫的器官抵住穴口，呼吸搅动着呼吸。周遭的一切都令他感到反胃，污浊的地板、腥臭的空气、恶心的蜘蛛，还有更加恶心的自己。  
无数恐怖的猜测随之涌进脑海：如果真的失态了要怎么办？如果库洛洛真的做了又不肯要他的命怎么办？自己是该去自杀，还是拖着肮脏的身体复仇？在那荒唐的状况发生之后，他又该以什么样的姿态去面对幻影旅团啊？！  
“我要杀了你！人渣！！！我一定会杀了你！！！”最恶毒的咒诅往往出现在最绝望的时刻，撕碎仅存的最后一丝高傲，酷拉皮卡孩童般的嚎啕。也几乎在同时，一阵撕心裂肺的剧痛贯彻了身体。从未被开发的境地被强制打开，库洛洛闯进来了 野蛮且毫无征兆。  
“呜啊啊啊！”火辣黏腻的感觉传来，金发青年意识那地方在流血，库洛洛那尺寸惊人的器具在出入。他能感到液体飞溅而出。猩红带着略微的浊白，是不用看也能想象的惨状。  
没有理会对方凄厉地惨叫，团长进攻的动作未停，甚至愈发变本加厉。不是乐于毁灭，可如果对方是酷拉皮卡，他就可以更加残忍。纯粹野蛮的交融，于谁来说都少有快感而言。所以在一场艰难的持久战之后，当库洛洛终于发泄在酷拉皮卡体内时，金发青年已经连喘息都变得困难。  
“将今日之事印刻在脑海吧，记住这被羞辱的心情。相较于带着仇恨孤单前行，此等不甘才是真正的地狱。”这是在一切行将结束前，蜘蛛留下的话语。  
而至于话语者本人。他可是一直都处在不甘的地狱之中啊。


End file.
